Éprouver et Destin
by m0thersmilk
Summary: El destino tiene muchas direcciones, y la de Dominique Weasley no es Hogwarts, es el ballet. —Bailar es lo que quiero hacer, lo se cuando parece que todas las esquinas del mundo pierden nitidez, entonces se que estoy brillando y siendo feliz.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de este FF pertenecen a Harry Potter, propiedad de JKR y de la WB, creo que de Isofit, no se que, en fin la cosa es que no son míos. En absoluto. Los uso de forma gratuita porque tía Rowling nos deja y no hay fines lucrativos en ningún caso. _

—_Escuché: Aviéntame. Café Tacuba_

* * *

**Éprouver**** et Destin **

Parte I: _Descubriendo a Odette_

* * *

—Victorie, vamos a pasar a visitar a los abuelos antes de irnos al _Callejón Diagon_.

La rubia rezonga, no porque le moleste el hecho de pasar a saludar a sus abuelos, si no que ya está que se muere de ganas por ir a comprar todos sus materiales. Se enoja y hace escándalo. _Ça n'est pas possible!_ Despotrica contra todo y todos y a Bill le hace gracia, quien se manifiesta sonriendo mientras busca su varita en la cajonera. _Je veux mes tunique et baguette!_, pero a Fleur no. Oh, por Circe, que no le hace nada de gracia.

_Ça suffit!_ Vocifera Fleur y hasta las hormigas del piso sienten que están haciendo mucho ruido.

—¿Qué es eso de andarchillando, señorita?—la regaña Fleur, ceñuda y con los puños en las caderas— Tendrás tu varita no te preocupes, pero de deja ya de comportarte como una chiquilla mimada.

Victorie se le queda mirando con la nariz arrugada, aún molesta por tener que esperar más tiempo para tener su propia lechuza, pero al final, sabiendo que no puede contra su madre y su mirada de veela furiosa, se da media vuelta, petulante, haciendo volar su largo cabello rubio y se encierra con un portazo en su habitación que hace temblar al _Refugio_ completo.

Entonces en ese instante, de la puerta conjunta emerge una cabecilla rojo intenso, con cabello corto y liso, que le alcanza de suerte a tapar la mandíbula. Fleur la mira y su expresión cambia como con un chispeo de dedos. Se le ahoga el corazón de ternura, porque conoce a su hija y cuando le nombran la Madriguera sus ojos brillan como nunca y nada le puede quitar la sonrisilla traviesa.

—¿En serio iremos donde los abuelos? —pregunta la niña con dulzura y en su voz hay tanta ilusión que Fleur siente que se muere de amor.

—Sí, Dominique—le responde ella devolviendo la sonrisa —en serio.

La niña ensancha su sonrisa y grita un _¡Yay! _desde el interior de su habitación que suelta felicidad por todos lados.

A Dominique Weasley le gusta visitar a su abuelo Arthur más que cualquier cosa en la tierra, porque con él puede ver películas en la televisión, y _por Merlín_ que estos muggles no son mezquinos con el número de canales, ella que se aburre rápido tiene tantas posibilidades con esa caja tonta, y cambia que cambia los canales a cada rato y él abuelo no se enoja porque _Confío en tus gustos pequeña Dominique. _Mientras la abuela Molly la empalaga de pastelillos de chocolate y fresas.

Por la red Flú, Dominique es quien salta a la chimenea para llegar antes que cualquiera, toma un buen montón de polvos y grita con entusiasmo. _A la Madriguera. _Luego, se ve envuelta en las flamas verdes para llegar al lugar por el que pagaría por estar si es que fuese necesario. Que no lo es y Merlín que es una bendición, porque duda que su padre lo haría por ella para estar en una casa de desconocidos. En fin que, sale de la chimenea y corre a los brazos de su abuelo, rápida como una snitch escurridiza.

Mucho menos entusiasta llega después, Victorie. Que se pasea como muñequita de cuerda y se echa sobre el primer sillón que tiene cerca, a brazos cruzados sin saludar a nadie. Tras ella, llegan Bill y Fleur, con el pequeño Louis en sus brazos, todos con una amable sonrisa.

Mientras los padres estaban en la cocina tomando un café mientras charlaban, Dominique está sentada junto a su abuelo en el sillón. _Con sus cajita muggle, como siempre._ Sin embargo, Molly se equivoca, porque aunque esté sentada con Arthur haciendo lo habitual, ese día no tendría nada de _como siempre_. Ese día, la televisión estará más aburrida que de costumbre y pasa de un canal de cocina donde preparan chuletas. _Odio las chuletas, mamá. _A un canal del políticos muggles que usan palabras complicadas. _Jurisdicción, cohecho, desacato._ Cambia el canal.

Entonces pasa eso de que se encuentra frente a frente con el conflicto de su vida.

Llega a un tal _Film&Arts _y a sus cortos ocho años con diez meses, descubre en esa pantalla del televisor algo que le mueve el alma como pocas cosas lo habían hecho. Era más grande que juguetes y bromas de Sortilegios Weasley. Más grande que travesuras con Teddy y Victorie. Era, incluso, más grande que sólo sentarse con el abuelo Arthur a tragarse todo lo que la televisión ofrece, mientras rellena en estómago con dulces.

Era una hermosa metamórfaga mitad humana mitad cisne, que se movía y saltaba al compás de una música tronadora y melancólica. Un cuerpo de una sola línea que brinca con la gracia de una gacela, que gira sobre si misma cuan un trompo delicado y femenino, con los brazos en forma de jarrón. Ella deduce la tristeza de esa metamórfaga en sus pasos, y no habla porque no lo necesita. Porque ese baile, esas palabras en el espacio que dibuja con su cuerpo son la expresión de la ligereza, de la sensibilidad y los sentimientos manifestándose. Lo que transmite, a ritmo, a Dominique Weasley le marea y la convence que teniendo esa versatilidad se puede lograr todo.

—Mira tú—dice Arthur sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla —haz puesto el _Ballet_.

El ballet. El nombre de esos movimientos le suena mágico.

—Esos muggles sí que se saben bailar—continua Arthur —sí, personas talentosas.

—¿Son muggles? —pregunta Dominique desconcertada —¿los muggles también pueden cambiar? ¿Así como Teddy lo hace?

—¿Metamórfagos?

Dominique asiente con la cabeza.

—Pues no.

—Ah. ¿Y como es que es mitad cisne?

Arthur se permite una sonrisa ante las preguntas inocentes de su nieta.

—Está caracterizada como uno. Disfrazada, si quieres. La maquillan y se pone un vestido, mientras que los hombres usan una malla muy apretada ¿Ves? Ellos están actuando mientras bailan.

—¿Es un baile?

—Sí, y muy hermoso.

—Ya lo creo.

Continúa mirando, anonadada, mirando una historia que no logra captar muy bien, pero al cuerno con la historia, que esos muggles se deslizan en el aire, haciéndole volar el corazón y eso es lo único real en ese momento.

No fue al Callejón Diagon con sus padres porque el ballet no había terminado, pero luego, al finalizar pidió a visitar a tía Hermione, porque tía Hermione sabía de todo sobre los muggles y tenía que saber _algo_ sobre el ballet. Se despidió de su abuelo y abuela, y con la boca manchada de chocolate grita _Casa de tío Ron Weasley_, se sumerge entre las flamas verdes con muchas expectaciones.

Hermione la recibe feliz, le ofrece algo de tomar. _Sí, un jugo, por favor._ Entonces va directo al grano explicándole lo que vio en la televisión y lo que sintió al verlo, y la curiosidad que le provocó. _Quiero saberlo todo. ¿Me puedes ayudar? _A Hermione le brillan los ojos de entusiasmo al oír ese _Todo_.

La castaña le cuenta que la obra que vio se llama _El lago de los cisnes_, y aprende sobre Tchaikovsky, Marius Petipa y Lev Ivanov. ¿Es necesario ser ruso? No, por supuesto que no y le habla sobre Alicia Alonso. _Es una leyenda, representó a Carmen y a Giselle, y es cubana_. ¿Hay bailarines británicos? Hermione asiente buscando en el índice de su libro y le muestra a Peggy. _Margot Fonteyn, __prima ballerina assoluta__, considerada la mejor del ballet clásico de su tiempo, siendo también condecorada con el galardón de __Dame__. _¿Hay chicos bailarines famosos?, y Hermione vuelve a asentir mientras dice, sin la necesidad de buscar en su libro _Rudolf Nuréyev. _Le muestra una fotografía del ruso y siente algo nuevo, como se le sobrecoge el pecho mientras le estudia el rostro.

Y si Dominique tuviera más edad podría figurarse que se ha enamorado platónicamente, pero tiene casi nueve años y las cosquillas que siente cuando ve su fisonomía femenina y esa expresión arrolladora, sólo las asocia a su nueva admiración por la danza. Soluciona su apremiante necesidad de cortar la fotografía de Rudolf del libro de su tía y esconderla bajo su almohada pensando que, sencillamente, ha descubierto a su ídolo.

—Si tú quieres, puedes quedarte con este libro —le dice Hermione en un susurro, como si fuera un momento de eterna complicidad — y te puedo conseguir otros en la biblioteca. Sólo si tú quieres, claro.

Y a la niña le dan unas terribles ganas de ponerse a bailar como las bailarinas del Lago de los cisnes, quiere ser capaz de que Hermione adivine también la emoción que siente al haber descubierto este mundo nuevo, al igual que ella sintió la tristeza de _Odette _cuando la miraba flotar_. _

—¿Hay magos y brujas que bailen ballet?

—Tengo entendido que existen algunos talleres abiertos para brujas y magos menores, pero las buenas escuelas de ballet clásico para nosotros sólo existen en Francia y Rusia. Aquí en Inglaterra sólo hay para muggles, está _Royal Ballet School, _por ejemplo_. _El límite para comenzar son los once años, mayor ya no los aceptan.

Conversan un poco más hasta que llamas verdes explotan en su chimenea y la figura de Bill Weasley emerge de ellas, sonriente. Saluda a Hermione y esta de vuelta. _Es hora de ir a casa, pequeña_. Dominique obedece y corre junto a su padre, pero antes de entrar a la chimenea otra vez, Hermione llama al Weasley a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos, Bill regresa de la cocina mirando a su hija con extraña curiosidad y gracia, la toma en sus brazos y con un ¡Crack! Desaparece en el acto, apareciendo frente a la puerta de El Refugio.

Cae la noche y Dominique no ha salido de su habitación en toda la tarde, ha cenado en su pieza, y está devorándose el regalo de tía Hermione. Sus padres le dan las buenas noches y ella hace como que está durmiendo, esperando a que se vayan para poder sacar el libro de nuevo que está oculto debajo de su almohada Le dedica un tiempo especial a la sección de Rudolf Nuréyev.

—Dominique nos va a pedir que la inscribamos en un curso de ballet.

Le dice Bill a su esposa esa misma noche, mientras se mete en la cama. Fleur baja su libro y le mira interrogante. El Weasley prosigue cuando está bien acomodado. _Eso mismo que oyes. _Le cuenta su conversación con Hermione acerca del lago de los Cisnes en la Madriguera y como llegó a su casa buscando información sobre el Ballet. _Que la sonrisa que tenía al oírla hablar sobre un tal Rudolf-No-se-qué no tenía precio. _También que preguntó por escuelas de ballet en Inglaterra y quedó de averiguar.

—¿Qué me dices?

Fleur le suelta la mirada y abre su libro de nuevo, dejando caer sus pupilas en él, dice:

—Bien, supongo que habrá que comprarle una malla y un tutú.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso, pero que pasará cuando quiera empezar en una real escuela y no simples cursos pasajeros. Dominique debe ir a Hogwarts.

Sin despegar sus ojos del texto, Fleur le contesta que está dramatizando. Que Dominique tiene casi nueve años como mucho y se le ha metido una idea caprichosa en la cabeza, pero probablemente se aburra cuando Victorie llegue contando lo genial que es Hogwarts y que ya casi no puede esperar para regresar. _Sólo dale tiempo. _Es una etapa de auto-descubrimiento y, _mon amour_, todo se lo puedes agradecer a tu padre y a esa televisión que tanto le gusta ver.

* * *

**Se que no debería, lo sé, lo juro, pero la idea se me metió en la cabeza el año pasado y cuando por fin me dispuse a hacerlo ya me di cuenta que no podía detenerme. Fueron un montón de cosas mis influencias, el ir contra la corriente, Sociedad de los poetas muertos y Billy Elliot, eso de hacer de la vida lo que nosotros queramos, nose, pero lo más importante, es mi **querida amiga_ María Paz_**, que no lo va a leer porque no está ni ahí con esto de Harry Potter, y de ninguna de las ñoñerías que yo hago, pero para escribirlo tuve su imagen y me dio emoción. Me gustó y hace rato que no me gustaba algo que escribía. Es el baile y todo lo que te envuelve cariño, que te vas, y de sólo pensarlo se me remueve el estómago, pero siempre te tendré aquí bien adentro, dando vueltas con una sonrisa que lo puede todo. **

**Con respecto al fic, bien es Mini-Fic. Sí, corran, apocalipsis, porque he escrito capitulos correlativos. Tampoco es para tanto en todo caso, serán apenas dos o tres. Espero que les guste y no me importa si tiene éxito o no, porque esto es para mi bonita(L). Cuidence lindos. Oigan se me había olvidado, viví un terremoto. Fue horrible. Mámense 8.2 Richter y me cuentan lo que es verla brígido. Eso era, ahora sí. ¡Besos!**


End file.
